That God Damned Plant I Learned to Love
by Jinx-the-fire-queen
Summary: Fairy tail Christmas party, and a little fairy brought along a anti social wizard with her, and a little plant causes a lot of yelling.


Zeref sat in the back of the room, Christmas wasn't his thing. Social activity in general wasn't really his thing, but Mavis had insisted to a point of no return that he came to the Christmas party. The seniors of Fairy Tail High were all throwing a Christmas ball and Mavis was the head of the committee, so she had no choice but to go. That seemed to turn into Zeref having no choice as well.

Fairy Tail High, a school for the magically gifted, was notoriously well-known for their parties and this party lived up to the reputation. There was a girl named Mirajane on stage singing Christmas songs. The buffett was full of food, ranging from brownies to what looked like a freaking turducken. The punch was, of course, spiked (when was it not?). This was, of course, the doing of Cana Alborna, daughter of Coach Guildarts. There wasn't a teacher in sight (they were all getting drunk at their own party). Even some of the freshman were here and they were less annoying then thought to be.

Zeref continued to drink the obviously spiked punch and glanced around the room looking for a short blonde girl. As soon as he saw a ponytail so large it almost touched the floor he knew he had found his prey. He red eyes locked on the girl, they had driven separately but man he wished they didn't. Mavis was in a red dress much more vibrant then the one she normally wore, it hugged her sides perfectly and at the top had a small white ruffle. It wasn't fuzzy like the girls in Santa dresses, but a simple small white ruffle. The skirt had lines ranging in size going diagonally across the dress. It hit him, the girl was a candy cane, just as sweet as her personality. Her hair had been simply put up into a pony tail with a braid wrapping around it, holding the hair from flying out.

She looked stunning as she danced around. Child-like Mavis couldn't dance and that had been excepted by both parties long ago, but as she always danced anyway. She didn't care, she wanted to have fun and so the blonde did. As the girl did the Macarena to Jingle Bell Rock, she spun around and caught eyes with the obsidian haired boy, she smiled and ran over, not fumbling even once in her glossy, red, 3 inch heels.

"You came!" She said excitedly jumping into the boys arms, not catching him by surprise as he had gotten used to her greetings and other odd actions long ago.

"Yeah, I was bored so..." Zeref trailed off, blushing.

"Come on, let's go dance." She said pulling him towards the gym floor, which was being used as the designated dance floor.

"Have you drunk any of the punch, or...?" He asked out of concern, eyebrows knit and teeth grit.

"Just a couple glasses. It's good. Why?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the right as Zeref finally noticed a thick blush staining the girl's cheeks.

"Cause you assume I'm gonna dance." Zeref said with a small smirk, causing the girl to pout. A small golden light radiated off of her. Sparks were nothing new, but this one was brighter, meaning her magic was increasing, and THAT meant "Get the girl any angrier and something's going to explode."

This spark didn't go unnoticed by Zeref, to be honest it terrified him. He was a black magic wizard, top of the class, almost terrified of a sweet little girl (you had to factor in the fact she was a fairy wizard). They could fight for days and neither would win. She was a tactician, she was smart, she was perfect, but god dammit was she persistent and terrifying. It was the same way someone would react if their own mother was counting down from ten. that spark was the Mavis version of the 10 count down, and boy it worked. Zeref may possess black magic, but man could she destroy when she was upset.

"Okay fine." Zeref agreed quickly, wincing seconds later at his own choice. There was no deal, no conditions. He had just said okay, meaning now he could never leave, EVER.

The glow around Mavis body died down to her normal radiancy as she jumped up in joy and dragged him farther to the multicolored floor, cheering and drawing more attention than they should have on them as each and every eye except her's was on them, which was more than the anti-social mage was comfortable with.

There was a new song being preformed, (which was being sung horribly he might add), by a junior. He was tall and muscular, he had long jet black hair, cold red eyes and multiple piercings covering his arms and face. He could have been Zeref's lookk-alike if he cut his hair and spent less time at the gym.

As he was singing (terribly), he had two freshman girls at his side. One was small, around Mavis's height with wavy blue hair. She normally had a kind smile and sweet eyes, but thoose eyes were now full of nervous tension and remorse. The other girl next to her was a taller blonde girl, who didn't seem as against the idea of being up on stage, but one thing was for sure: both girls didn't want to be there. They were both wearing Santa cocktail dresses and knee high boots with a small Santa hat on each of their heads.

Zeref noticed the blunette's eyes dart over to the blonde's large chest, and then glance to her own. As her eyes filled with tears, she darted off the stage, but really who wouldn't in her position. The boy "singing" dropped the mic and his bass and sprinted after the girl screaming what sounded like "GOD DAMMIT SHRIMP, WHATS WRONG YOU LOOKED-" His words were cut off by a door slamming, and then what sounded like something breaking. The entire dance had gone silent to watch the performance, not noticing the blonde and Mirajane running across stage grabbing the sapphire curtains closeting them awkwardly.

"That poor girl." Mavis said in a hushed voice, her voice sounded angry and sad at the same time. "Never make me do anything like that." She had yelled cutting off any of Zeref's thoughts.

"I would never." He exclaimed in fake offense. Mavis giggled and took his hands again. Swaying side to side, spinning around and being childish as ever. It was almost as if she were a small child dancing with her father, though neither of the two had one so this was merely a guess.

Others took notice of this dancing, a hushed murmur started throughout the crowd watching the odd couple dance, though they were more of the "we're-just-friends-but-we-know-we-look-super-hot-together-and-our-entire-relationship-has-been-sexual-tension-and-eating-obnoxious-amounts-of-food-together-for-the-past-6-months" kind of couple.

Macow, a blue haired senior who normally spent his time drinking out of a flask in the middle of class, grabbed pre-prepared fishing pole with a lock of mistletoe on the tip, running up to the balcony up top and reeling it over the heads of the odd pair on the dancefloor, a few snickered and some burst out laughing, unable to hold it in.

Zeref's almost-sober self took note of this and looked around, and because they all seemed to be looking above them, he glanced up and saw a bushel of his nightmares.

"Oh shit." He muttered before he thought of a quick plan. Zeref raised his hands mere inches away from the plant, he used a quick spell to kill off the plant off and he locked eyes with the boy on the rafters. "You know, I can kill more then just plants." He threatened.

Macow shivered at the boys glare but stood strong, knowing Zeref did have feelings for Mavis, but was oblivious the feelings were returned.

"Whatcha looking at?" Mavis said cheerily as she noticed he stopped dancing with her and was still as a board. She lookked above them, taking notice of the dead plant. "You killed another plant? Come on, we talked about this." Mavis said sternly using her magic to bring it back to life, not realizing what the plant was or caused.

"No, it has to die." He stated sternly casting the spell again commanding the plant to wilt and die from a simple flick of the wrist.

"Live!" Mavis said louder then before puffing her cheeks, reviving the past dead plant.

"Die!"

"Live!"

"Die!"

"Live!"

"Die!"

"Live!"

"DIE!"

"LIVE!"

"DIE!"

"LIVE!"

"DIE!"

"LIVE!"

"DIE!"

"LIVE GOD DAMMIT!" Mavis yelled.

"That poor plant..." one girl commented

"It's a true battle and we both know no one's going to win." The boy standing behind her commented

What everyone didn't notice was two boys, one from another school, (who knows how he got in), and one from Fairy Tail High. They each had the power to morph into a shadow, and so they decided it was a great idea to move this show along. The junior from earlier stood behind Zeref while the boy (who was by far Zeref's closest doppleganger) still hid in the shadows, because of Mavis's height he could not hide as well as the other could. The junior counted to 3 on his fingers silently and both sprung out pushing Mavis and Zeref into each other, smashing their lips together in the ugliest of fashions that quickly turned into something magical for both.

Cheers of "FUCKING FINALLY" and "Yes I freaking knew they were gonna get together!" rang through the crowd others just whistled and hollered obnoxiously at the two.

A punch cup hit Zeref's head, snapping him out of the kiss. He stared demonically at the small, drunk freshman cup thrower. He had a head a full pink hair he was going to soon loose, the boy chuckled. He then locked eyes with Zeref, terrified, before Mavis hit Zeref on the head with the same exact cup, giggling and grabbing his hand and leading him out of the dance with whistles and hollers as they went, the two went home and decided it was time to watch The Avengers for the 17th time.

The pair unlocked the door changed into the comfortable clothes they always left at the other one's house and put in the DVD. But this time, they, instead of awkwardly sitting on the opposite ends of the couch munching on popcorn and barely paying attention to the movie, wishing the other would make the first move, they cuddled up under a fuzzy pink blanket (which was funny because this was Zeref's house) and screamed and threw popcorn at the TV as New York got destroyed.

Oh my god my horrible endings strike again! Oh well, this idea like came to me while I was reading a jeanmarco fanfiction. It had nothing to do with Christmas and it's June so this is one of the most random things I've ever written and published. This is my 3rd fanfiction, the other two are on . I'm jinx-the-flame-queen if you want to, you can read them there. Thanks for reading my dumb yet really-fun-to-write story. Special thanks to Lew-chan (somefangirl) for editing my writing!

Love you and hope you enjoyed.

~jinx

(and somefangirl cuz I wanna say hi too! HI PEOPLE! :D )

Oh yeah she's my editor

~jinx again


End file.
